Roman
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Quand Ed trouve un roman d'amour dans les affaires de sa mère. General sous-entendu RoyEd j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher "


Alors voilà un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par un roman que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de ma mère, ça m'a fait pensé à ça donc j'ai tout de suite sauté sur mon clavier ^^.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que moi j'ai bien aimée ^^.

Disclaimer : FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa (vous voyez vous Edo et Roy entre les mains de fan girls yaoi hystériques ?)

Rating : K.

Mention de RoyEd (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher .).

Note : je ne pense pas que le titre du roman dans ma fic existe réellement, j'ai mit ce titre au hasard, donc s'il existe veillez me le dire en revieuw (de quoi en gagner une ou deux =p)

Bonne lecture !

Roman.

Le petit blond âgé de 7 ans s'approcha silencieusement de la cuisine, voyant sa mère occupée à faire la vaisselle, il se faufila dans sa chambre pour lui voler un de ses livres, il ne savait absolument pas ce que lisait sa mère comme livre, il était bien curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien l'intéresser pour les lire dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre. Il prit alors un ouvrage au hasard et vit le titre « L'amoureuse Maudite », il resta septique mais se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas se faire des préjugés.

Il sortit en faisant le moins de bruit possible et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Alphonse et fit mine d'en sortir pour courir vers sa mère et lui demander la permission de sortir, une fois celle-ci accordée, il retourna dans la chambre, prit le livre et courra vers la balançoire accrochée au seul arbre de la région (c'est zarb' quand même en pleine campagne o_O), il monta dessus et ouvrit le livre sautant la préface.

Les mots n'étaient pas des plus évidents, « réciproque », « éphèbe », « adonis », « éprit », « monotone », et surtout, ça n'avait rien à avoir avec les habituels livres qu'ils lisait, c'était une histoire d'amour à première vue, mais avec pas mal de compromis, comme la mort de son mari qui dévoile son véritable amour pour son meilleur ami. Mais apparemment cette bonne femme avait une malédiction qui s'abattait sur elle, dès qu'elle était attirée par quelqu'un, il lui arrivait malheur au pauvre monsieur qui n'avait rien demandé, c'était assez comique d'un certain point de vue, mais la pauvre malheureuse souffrait vraiment de cela.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le finir qu'il sentit ses yeux fatigués par le manque de lumière, il était si plongé dans sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la nuit était presque tombée, quand une brise fraiche vint le faire grelotter il descendit de la balançoire et accouru chez lui.

Dans la maison, Trisha Elric ne s'était pas plus inquiétée que ça, sachant que son fils était plongé dans un livre d'alchimie et qu'il n'en sortirait le nez que quand la nuit sera tombée, elle commençait juste à se faire du soucis quand elle vit son fils rappliquer en quatrième vitesse, sûrement alerté par un cri de loup au loin. Mais lorsqu'elle allait lui demander de remettre le livre dans le bureau de Van, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son roman favori, « L'amoureuse Maudite », elle regarda son fils d'un air de mécontentement qui voulait bien dire qu'elle voulait qu'il le remette là où il l'a trouvé, il lui fit une moue suppliante en lui disant :

- S't'euplait Maman, j'l'ai pas encore fini, il me reste pas beaucoup !

- mais dis-moi, tu as comprit au moins de quoi il parle ?

- bien sûre !

Le blondinet avait prit un air fier, comme quoi il avait très bien comprit, il n'irait surement pas lui demander ce que voulait dire cet étrange mot « outre » qui ressemblait très fortement à « loutre », pourtant il n'avait pas trouvé de sens à la phrase « pour passer loutre toutes ces malchances », m'enfin…

- ça parle d'une madame qui tombe à chaque fois amoureuse et à chaque fois le monsieur dont elle tombe amoureuse il lui arrive un malheur.

- exactement, et tu connais la fin ?

-non ne m'dis pas ! J'veux la lire !

-très bien ! Je te le laisse le temps que tu le finisses, mais tu me le rends juste après !

-merciiii !

-allez va dans ta chambre, le dîner est bientôt prêt.

-ouii !

Le petit courra dans sa chambre finir le roman. Trisha était assez étonnée comment son fils aîné avait réussi à comprendre un livre pareil, avec tout ces mots qui devaient être savant pour le garçon, mais bon, il apprendra, ça ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après le diner et la douche, Trisha bordait le cadet tandis que le plus âgé lisait toujours le livre, un air sérieux sur le visage, il devait approcher de la fin car c'était là que se situait la partie dramatique où la pauvre femme était enlevée et où son sauveur doit user de beaucoup de ruses pour la sortir de la prison très surveillée où elle se trouvait.

Une fois Alphonse endormit, elle s'approcha de son fils aîné et lui dit tout doucement pour ne pas déranger le sommeil du petit.

- au dodo maintenant.

- s'il te plait, il me reste juste deux pages !

- très bien mais fais vite. Je repasserais dans 2 minutes et tu dormiras que tu es fini ou non.

- d'accord.

La châtain sortit de la chambre et s'habilla de ses vêtements de nuit avant de retourner dans la chambre de ses fils.

- c'est bon j'ai fini.

- il t'a plu ?

- ça va, mais j'préfère quand même les livres d'alchimie de papa.

- c'est normale, c'est pour les filles ce genre de livres.

- c'est vrai ? J'pourrais le passer à Winry ?

- je n'suis pas sûre qu'elle comprenne tout, elle n'est pas aussi intelligente que toi !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front, mais alors qu'elle allait partir, son fils la retint.

- je peux te poser une question ?

- oui, laquelle ?

Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas comprit quelque chose, mais ce qu'elle entendit la cloua sur place.

- c'est possible qu'un monsieur il aime un autre monsieur ?

-euh…

Si elle s'attendait à ça…Le livre n'évoquait pourtant aucune relation homosexuelle, et même s'il avait volé un autre livre sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur ce genre de récit.

-euh…Oui, c'est possible, tu sais quand on aime on aime une personnalité, une âme, pas un sexe.

-ça veux dire quoi sexe ?

- eh bien le sexe c'est ce qui défini si tu es un garçon ou une fille, mais ne le dis pas, ça a deux sens.

-c'est quoi l'autre sens ?

Franchement, des fois elle maudissait la curiosité maladive de son ainé.

-tu le sauras quand tu seras plus âgé.

Malgré qu'il fasse la moue, il se contenta de cette réponse. Elle l'embrassa une deuxième fois sur le front, et après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la sienne. La question de son petit Edward la taraudait, pourquoi avait-il pausé cette question ? Serait-il…Non, impossible, s'il devait être amoureux de quelqu'un ce serait de Winry, et puis il ne connaissait aucun garçon de son âge à part Alphonse. Non, elle se préoccupait trop de ça, il avait juste posé la question par simple curiosité, se rappelant que cette dernière était particulièrement maladive chez le blond, elle se calma et put s'endormir, le lendemain elle oublia cette histoire et tout reprit son cour comme si de rien n'était.

« Si elle savait… » Pensa alors le jeune blond blotti tout contre son colonel…

1179 mots O_O, et moi qui pensait n'en faire qu'un drabble ! La vache !

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ ! Donnez vos avis et vos critiques si vous voulez que je fasse mieux la prochaine fois =) ! C'est que comme ça que j'peux évoluer !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Nataku.


End file.
